guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clousephinat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Solaria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Danseru-kun (talk) 04:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE Eddie Thank you for the addition! The wiki would really appreciate help from you since I'm the only person here who write articles. If you are willing to write more please do so, for content and accuracy of information I'll be here to check them. Danseru-kun (talk) 01:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ki To be honest it's been so long since I managed the wiki that I forgot most of the details in the series. It would be helpful if anyone can input all the information in the Guilty Gear Xrd library. I don't have the game yet and it will take a long time to have it. So thanks for letting me know, but I can neither confirm or reject that information. : Danseru-kun (talk) 00:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Question 2! Hello! Thank you so much for answering my earlier question. I don't mean to be a bother, and please forgive me if I am, but I would just like to ask you one more question, if I may please. You said that the only one who is blind is ZATO-ONE - so here's the question... Is it true that all the other characters in the Guilty Gear franchise (including all the regular characters, and downloadable content characters from the arcade, computer, and console versions of Guilty Gear Xrd '-SIGN-' ) can all see normally, and are not blind in any way? Thank you! Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to answer my questions; I know I can be a little obsessive sometimes, but your answers were spot-on. This is a bit of an odd statement, but I'm a professional illustrator (my portfolio is at http://www.debujin.com)- if ever you or someone you know could use some art/graphics work done, please feel free to get in touch at fatal_strike@hotmail.com - for you, I won't charge. Administrator rights request Hello Clousephinat! Thank you for presenting yourself as admin, seeing your edits I am happy to give you rights. If you have questions, ideas or need to talk about things, just leave a message on my talk page. I'll reply as soon as I'm able to. Please put a headline for every new topic using the Heading 2 format. Danseru-kun (talk) 23:25, September 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Administrator duties Hello again. Regarding on your privileges as admin, you can read up here . I know it can be overwhelming; where do I start? My suggestion is to prioritize one of the complaints; hide spoilers or add spoiler warnings in each page that contains Revelator information. Make sure there is no spoiler at the very top/introduction of a character, just the general background. Danseru-kun (talk) 14:19, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi, on the page for Faust, references and allusions - it says that Jimi Hendrix wrote, “Are You Gonna Go My Way?” Lenny wrote that song in 1993. Jimi died in 1970